channelfiverockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's tv-spoof of Pokemon series. Cast *Ash Ketchum - Human Kenai (Brother Bear) *Pikachu - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Misty - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Brock - Hercules (Hercules) *Togepi - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *May - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Max - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Dawn - Fa Mulan (Mulan) *Iris - Princess Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Cilan - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Serena - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Clemont - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Bonnie - Penny (The Rescuers) *Tracey Sketchit - Kristoff (Frozen) *Professor Oak - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Gary Oak - Kuzco (Emperor’s New Groove) *Jessie - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *James - Clayton (Tarzan) *Meowth - Iago (Aladdin) *Giovanni - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Butch - Hans (Frozen) *Cassidy - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Raticate - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Delia Ketchum – Messua (The Jungle Book 2) *Norman - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Caroline - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Vivi Winstrate - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Drew - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Kenny - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Barry - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) *Mariah - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Brianna - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Nancy - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Persian - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Luxray - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Rhyhorn - Carl and Frank (Ice Age) and Mbeya (The Lion Guard) *Charmander - Dronkeys (Shrek) *Charizard - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Squirtle - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Bulbasaur - Pascal (Tangled) *Spring Deerling - Young Faline (Bambi) *Ampharos - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Totodile - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *Butterfree - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *Pidgeotto - Alex (Walking with Dinosaurs) *Pidgeot - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Chatot - Blu (Rio) *Ducklett - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Pelipper - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Psyduck - Olaf (Frozen) *Arbok - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Weezing - Pain & Panic (Hercules) *Lucario - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Jigglypuff - Angel (Lilo and Stitch) *Snorlax - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Goldeen - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Horsea - Sheldon (Finding Nemo) *Magikarp - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Staryu - Peach (Finding Nemo) *Dragonite - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Hoopa - Mushu (Mulan) *Onix - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Piplup - Cri Kee (Mulan) *Vulpix - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Phanpy - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Axew - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Aerodactyl - Thunderclap, Coldfront and Downpour (The Good Dinosaur), Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) and Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Krabby - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Oshawott - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pignite - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Watchog - Timon (The Lion King), Uncle Max and Ma (The Lion King 1½) *Zigzagoon - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Amaura - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) and Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Tyrantrum - Butch (The Good Dinosaur), Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story), Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) and Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Bastiodon - Forrest Woodbush (The Good Dinosaur), Woog (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story), Patchi, Juniper and Scowler (Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie) and Cera's Father (The Land Before Time) *Armaldo - Dweeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Rampardos - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Garchomp - Bubbha (The Good Dinosaur) and Velociraptors (Dinosaur; 2000) *Ivysaur - Spike (The Land Before Time) *Shieldon - Cera (The Land Before Time) *Cranidos - Baby Pachycephalosaurus (The Land Before Time) *Anorith - Baby Parasaurolopus (Dinosaur; 2000) *Tyrunt - Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Mightyena - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King), Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Pyroar - Simba, Nala, Mufasa, and Scar (The Lion King) and Alex (Madagascar) *Blitzle - Marty (Madagascar), Thurston and Muhimu (The Lion Guard) *Girafarig - Melman (Madagascar), Shingo and Twiga (The Lion Guard) *Hippopotas - Gloria (Madagascar) and Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Litleo - Kion and Kiara (The Lion Guard) and Ryan (The Wild) *Glameow - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Buneary - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Zorua - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Purugly - Officer Clawhasuer (Zootopia) *Liepard - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Ursaring - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) *Seviper - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Donphan - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book), Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears A Who!) and Tantor (Tarzan) *Mamoswine - Manny (Ice Age) *Slakoth - Sid (Ice Age) and Flash (Zootopia) *Raikou - Diego (Ice Age) *Helioptile - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Gabite - Ruby (The Land Before Time) *Monferno - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Pachirisu - Scrat (Ice Age) *Ambipom - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Yanma - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Incineroar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Toucannon - Rafael (Rio) and Zazu (The Lion King) *Team Rocket - Various Disney Villains *Pokemon creatures - Various Animals, Dinosaurs, and Dragons Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs